De vuelta a ti: Sesshomaru x Rin
by ClaraZu
Summary: Qué pasa cuando eres inmortal y la persona que amas muere? Te resignas? No, no cuando lo es todo para ti. La buscas vida tras vida para volver a estar a su lado. Rin se escuentra con Sesshomaru sin saber lo que el destino le tiene preparado, volverá con él?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola! Vengo a dejarles un pequeño regalo de navidad xD Espero que les guste y los atrape

Llevo un par de días editandolo.

Ya saben... acepto con gusto sus críticas (no sean muy severos o me provocaran un trauma)

_Que lo Disfruten^^_

* * *

_*Las cursivas son Dialogos_

* * *

**DE VUELTA A TI: SESSHOMARU X RIN**

Estar con la persona que se ama puede llegar a ser lo más hermoso en la vida de una persona, compartir momentos especiales, tener una familia, ser feliz... pero... qué pasa si eres inmortal y te enamoras de un simple humano, lo olvidas? no, no cuando ya has llegado a amarlo con locura.

Era una hermosa noche de invierno, el cielo estaba realmente oscuro y la luna llena se asomaba entre los copos de nieve que caían sobre los techos de las casas, en el hogar de Rin, esta se protegía del frío junto a la chimenea, era una casa pequeña, sencilla pero muy acogedora, ella se había esmerado mucho es arreglarla a su gusto cuando se mudó, desde ese momento el lugar se había convertido en su refugio.

Desde la ventana, Rin vio un pequeño perro, que intentaba refugiarse del frío entre los arbustos, se acurrucaba sobre si mismo para intentar mantener el calor pero le era imposible, era una escena muy triste para la chica que llevaba un rato observando hasta que se decidió a salir, con una manta Rin se acerco al perro que yacía inmóvil entre la nieve y lo llevó a su casa, le sirvió un poco de comida que había quedado del almuerzo y se acurrucó con él frente a la chimenea.

_—__Por poco y no sobrevives...Supongo que te escapaste de tu hogar, pequeño-_ le decía mientras leía la placa que tenía en el cuello _—Vamos a ver cómo te llamas y a quién le perteneces..._ _— _en la parte frontal de la placa se podía leer Kouga pero en cuanto leyó el nombre que venía inscrito al reverso, un sentimiento familiar recorrió su cuerpo, era algo sin precedentes algo entre alegría y tristeza, un sentimiento agridulce que rápidamente llenó sus ojos de lágrimas _—_ _Yu.. Yu.. Yukina —_ Dijo al fin la chica que aun no sabía a qué se debía esa oleada de sentimientos, inmediatamente apuntó el número de teléfono y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche, Rin tuvo un sueño muy extraño pero al mismo tiempo familiar, se encontraba en un espeso bosque, dos siluetas tomadas de las manos se veían a lo lejos, una niña de unos 9 años y un hombre muy alto con una cabellera larga, la niña soltó la mano del hombre y salió corriendo alegremente hacía Rin, pero justo antes de estas se encontraran la alarma sonó despertandola y anunciando un nuevo día.

_—__Rayos! es tarde —_ Rápidamente fue a tomar un baño, se puso su uniforme de mesera y alimentó a Kouga _— Buen chico! prometo que saliendo del trabajo llamare a tus dueños para llevarte con ellos_

El trabajo de Rin quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, era uno de los Restaurantes más importantes en esa zona de Tokio y muchos ejecutivos llegaban todos los días allí, algunos muy simpáticos, otros muy groseros y nunca faltaba el abusivo que intentaba aprovecharse de la hermosa chica de pelo azabache.

Su turno en el restaurante terminaba a las 6pm pero una se sus amigas enfermó y necesitaba que alguien la cubriera en la tarde para que no la despidieran y Rin que necesitaba el dinero de las propinas accedió.

A pesar de lo temprano que era, el lugar se encontraba lleno y estaba ciertamente muy ajetreado, la cantidad de hombres de negocios que celebraban ahí sus "juntas" era muy grande. Llegó la madrugada y los clientes estaban cada vez más ebrios, la única mesa que le quedaba tenía aproximadamente siete hombres y casi todos estaban muy tomados. Uno de ellos (el que parecía el jefe) ya tenía rato molestandola e insinuandole cosas, pero como las trabajadoras tenían prohibido discutir con los clientes Rin se contuvo de decirle algo, estaba soportando todo con la mayor calma que podía hasta que sintió una mano acariciando sus glúteos.

_—__MALDITO VIEJO!—_ gritó la chica furiosa, en ese momento el tipo horroroso y sumamente desagradable la jaló para intentar besarla pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo Rin calló al suelo, aturdida volteo hacía arriba y vio la silueta de un hombre alto, que tenía un brillante cabello plateado sujetado con una coleta, este lanzó al ebrio contra la pared e inmediatamente todos los hombres se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron.

_—__¿Te encuentras bien?— _preguntó el salvador de la chica mientras extendía un fuerte brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

_—__No tenias que hacerlo, de verdad, RAYOS! el señor Miyazaki se molestará-—_

_—__Qué pasó aquí Rin!— _Dijo el dueño del lugar cuando vio el desastre

_—__Señor Miyazaki, yo... yo pagaré todo_

_—__Ni una más Rin, si no tienes el carácter para atender a mis clientes tendrás que irte__, es la última vez que me haces perder dinero_

_—__Por favor no me despida —_ dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- sabe que necesito el dinero

_—__Y yo necesito a mis clientes, ya vete. Pero no se te olvide la deuda que tienes conmigo. _

Rin salió a toda prisa del bar, estaba muy triste, en ese momento pensaba en su amiga... ella tenia que mantener a su bebé y había perdido el trabajo por su culpa. Lentamente empezó a nevar y percató de que había olvidado su abrigo en los lockers de su ex-trabajo por lo que no quiso volver por él, en ese momento escuchó una voz familiar.

_—__Creo que tienes frío—_Dijo el apuesto hombre que la había ayudado en el interior del local

_—__Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, es momento de que te vayas—_ dijo Rin furiosa_ — por tu culpa perdí mi empleo, yo sabía como solucionar eso... Rayos! qué voy a hacer —_ pero en ese momento el hombre de ojos miel le dio el abrigo que había olvidado

_—__No me presente de la forma correcta, mi nombre es Sesshomaru__— _dijo el caballero extendiendo la mano

_—__Rin... Rin Kiryu__—_ hasta ese momento, Rin no había tenido oportunidad de ver fijamente al sujeto que tenía enfrente y se quedó helada, la luna que tenia tatuada en la frente le parecía tan... familiar, era como si la hubiese visto antes, el cabello plateado con ese fleco tan peculiar, esas facciones que parecía estaban esculpidas por Dios pero más que eso... en los ojos de Sesshomaru podía ver una melancolía sobrenatural, algo tan fuerte que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, algo que era más fuerte que ella y sólo quería salir de ahí _— disculpa... tengo que... que irme —_ fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

_—__No Rin, no tiene caso que corras... te encontré de nuevo y no te voy a perder_

* * *

_¿Quienes son las personas con las que Rin sueña?_

_¿Quién es Yukina y porqué ese nombre la dejó en ta sorprendida?_

_¿Por qué Sesshomaru se le hace conocido?_

_y peor aun! ¿Por qué Sesshomaru dice que la encontró de Nuevo?!_

_Waa! Estén pendientes del próximo cápitulo (ya parezco comercial de novela xD)_

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 _


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favs.

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho x3

* * *

**_DE VUELTA A TI: _**_SESSHOMARU X RIN_

Esa noche, el recurrente sueño de Rin regresó, era una deliciosa tarde de primavera, el sol iluminaba las flores en el valle y la montaña se reflejaba a la perfección en el lago que se encontraba al fondo, las aves cantaban en los arboles y caminaba tomada de la mano aquel hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver, a lo lejos la pequeña niña jugando entre las mariposas mágicas... Rin por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

Esa mañana se levantó mas tarde que de costumbre pues ya no tenía que ir mas al trabajo, Kouga ya la esperaba en la sala por su comida y el resto de la mañana se dedicó a limpiar y a buscar trabajo en el periódico local.

_—__Muy bien Kouga, hora de regresar a casa—_ dijo mientras marcaba al teléfono que venía en la placa, después de un momento de espera, contestaron

_—__Residencia de la familia no Taisho, quién habla? _

_—__Buenas tardes, llamo porque encontré a su perro_

_—__Así que Kouga está con usted, la señorita Yukina estará muy feliz por eso—_ dijo el mayordomo_—_ _a dónde tengo que ir a traerlo? _

_—__No es necesario, tengo algo de tiempo libre y puedo llevarlo—_dijo entusiasmada

_—__Maravilloso, la familia le estará muy agradecida—_ seguido de esto el mayordomo le dio la dirección y se despidió.

_—__Muy bien Kouga, vamos a casa_

Rin tomó sus cosas y salió de inmediato al hogar del cachorro sin imaginarse lo que el destino le tenía planeado. Cuando llegó un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y tez blanca la recibió y la hizo pasar a la sala a pesar de que se negó varias veces.

_—__Gracias por venir, mi nombre es Sebastian y soy el mayordomo de la familia, estoy seguro de que la señorita Yukina estará muy feliz de conocerle— _dijo el apuesto mayordomo _—Pero mire quién llegó —_ En ese momento una niña de unos 9 años entro a la sala, su cabello era como la plata y su tez la mas fina porcelana pero mas allá de esas delicadas facciones una luna menguante se asomaba entre el fleco que le cubría la frente, una luna que le recordaba la noche anterior. Inmediatamente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si su corazón se hubiese estremecido de solo ver aquella figura. El husky saltó de los brazos de Rin para encontrarse con la muñeca que iba entrando en la habitación y Rin se desmayó.

Rin yacía dormida cuando escuchó unas voces en la habitación

_—__Papá... mamá se va a quedar con nosotros? —_ Preguntaba la niña a su padre aunque sabía que este no respondería, habían pasado mas de quinientos años y el demonio más poderoso seguía siendo igual que cuando peleaba hombro a hombro junto al gran general perro, de pocas palabras que despreciaban a casi todo lo que le pusieran enfrente, bueno... casi igual pues el Youkai de aquella época jamás se imagino al lado de alguien, mucho menos una humana... pero Rin era diferente, ella se había ganado su cariño poco a poco, la niña que había salvado de la muerte en más de una ocasión, la muñeca que le había demostrado su lealtad al caminar a su espalda hasta que lo fue cautivando con su belleza e inocencia. Rin intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió, aun estaba muy aturdida. Los hermosos demonios salieron de la habitación y la dejaron sola.

Cuando despertó vio por la ventana de la habitación el cielo oscuro, pequeños copos de nieve caían en el balcón mientras ella intentaba recordar porqué estaba ahí, salió de su cuarto y caminó por un largo y oscuro pasillo, un par de lamparas iluminaban el lugar Que lúgubre pensó, a continuación llegó a una puerta de madera que indicaba el final de corredor, Rin levantó una de sus manos para girar la manija cuando una voz familiar se lo impidió.

_—__Al amo no le agrada que lo interrumpan en su oficina, ni siquiera la señorita Yukina puede entrar _— _R_in se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó a Sebastian _— Será mejor que me siga, su cena esta lista — _obedeciendo a las palabras del mayordomo Rin se dio la vuelta para seguirlo.

_—__Sebastian, cuanto tiempo lleva trabajando para el Señor Sesshomaru? _

_—__Interesante pregunta... a decir verdad ya no recuerdo cuanto exactamente, pero posiblemente si le digo que toda la vida me quedaría corto—_ dijo con una mirada traviesa el mayordomo, aunque para Rin no pasó a mas.

_—__A qué se dedica? —_ preguntó nuevamente la chica

_—__El señor Sesshomaru es la cabeza de una corporación muy importante, junto a su hermano InuYasha se encargan de apoderarse a empresas mas pequeñas que caen en la bancarota y la única opción que tienen los dueños es venderla por una miseria, debido a esto tienen muchos enemigos —_ decía muy orgulloso mientras conducía a la joven por la casa _— pero basta de hablar, la señorita Yukina la espera para cenar, atraviese la estancia y se encontrará con ella. _

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se encontraba encerrado en su oficina, bebiendo como cada noche intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amada, se preguntaba por qué su hermano había encontrado la felicidad al lado de una humana pues por una regalo de la perla de Shikon se había hecho inmortal pudiendo compartir así la eternidad juntos... pero él no, cuando por fin aceptó lo que sentía por la humana era demasiado tarde, el demonio no había cambiado pero la piel de ella se había arrugado, ahora no podía seguirle el paso a los youkai y tenía que ir a la espalda de su protector, se cansaba muy rápido y el hombre de ojos miel tenía que blandir a colmillo sagrado cada vez mas seguido, él solo quería eliminar a los mensajeros del otro mundo para que no se llevaran a la mujer que amaba de su lado... hasta que una noche de luna llena fue ella misma la que lo contuvo que desenvainar su espada, le dijo que estaba cansada y que no podía más... que era ya tiempo de descansar pero antes de continuar su viaje al más allá, sostuvo el rostro de Sesshomaru y le concedió un dulce beso.

Durante cien largos años no se supo nada de aquel demonio blanco que dominaba los bosques, sólo Jaken conocía su paradero, una tumba en un valle cubierto de flores, en esos cien años el demonio no se movió, permanecía hincado al pie de la lápida en silencio hasta que una noche el pequeño sapo lo interrumpió.

_—__Amo bonito, he hablado con ese InuYasha— _decía nervioso

_—__Jaken... tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí_

_—__pero amo bonito, es sobre la señorita Rin, dice Kagome que la ha visto... ha regresado __—_pronunció eufórico el sapo

_—__No, no puede ser_— dijo serió el gran perro _—No pude ser Rin_

_—__Pero amo, InuYasha encontró su rastro, dice que huele exactamente igual... es ella_

Una corriente de emociones atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, esa era una revelación crucial pues por mas que despreciara a su medio hermano conocía de la habilidades de éste y sabía que no podía equívocarse. Un destello de luz fue lo último que Jaken vio antes de que su amo desapareciera para salir a buscar a su amada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes que nada tengo que decir_ **Akemashite Omedeto Gozaimasu!** Feliz!Feliz Año. Que cumplan con la dieta, los ejercicios, las calificaciones, que conquisten al chic que les gusta, reconquisten al que tienen a un lado en fin, hagan todo lo que desean! Las leyes de la física son el límite.

Segundo que nada(? Quiero agradecer los Reviews, los favs, todo lo que hacen por mi.

**CaluSr:** Aún no se como termina la historia xD

**Guest:** Trataré de mantener el caracter todo lo que pueda (no me imagino a Sesshomaru repartiendo flores)

**Anxelin:** Muchas gracias! No pienso para nada abandonar la historia [también quiero saber como termina]

* * *

_**DE VUELTA A TI**_

___—_Señorita Kiryuu, lo sentimos de verdad pero no pudimos hacer nada. Cuando llegamos el incendio había avanzado demasiado y nos fue casi imposible contenerlo y apagarlo— decía serio un hombre alto vestido de bombero. Las lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Rin que lentamente se iban llenando hasta que las primeras empezaron a rodar. Observaba su hogar destruido entre las cenizas, todo el esfuerzo para mantenerlo cálido se había reducido a polvo.

_—Era lo-lo único que tenía—_ se decía a si misma con voz entrecortada mientras un hombre se acercaba a ella y le entregaba una pequeña cajita. Las lagrimas se hicieron mas gruesas mientras ella inspeccionaba lo que había en su interior. La caja de música ya no sonaba y la bailarina no danzaría jamás, pensaba con dolor... dentro una pequeña fotografía de sus padres con ella en brazos aparecía milagrosamente intacta _— Es lo único que me queda de ellos —_ dijo la huérfana en un susurro apenas audible.

_— Rin, es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a casa — _Ordenó el imponente hombre de traje que se asomaba a la casa en ruinas.

_— No, no puedo... ya ha hecho demasiado por mi y no quiero llegar a ser una moletia— _dijo sumisa

_— Entra al auto, no vas a dormir en la calle. Sebastian, encárgate de todo. __— _La chica obedeció, aun no asimilaba correctamente las emociones de esa noche y estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a buscar a alguno de sus amigos.

Cuando Sesshomaru giró en el último desvío para salir de la ciudad, Rin no se imaginó que la adentraría en un espeso bosque. El único sonido en el lugar era el de los animales escapando ante la aparición de aquella feroz bestia, los siglos habían pasado y a pesar de lo mucho que pasó para adaptarse a la vida del hombre actual, la sensación de pavor que generaba seguía siendo la misma.

Los minutos pasaban a la chica le empezaba a incomodar la situación, su corazón latía y un sudor frío se deslizaba lentamente en su nuca, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de los vulnerable que era en ese lugar junto a un hombre prácticamente desconocido. Volteo a verlo de reojo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado... pero esta vez por los cautivadores ojos del conductor.

_— Po-por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? _

_— Esta es mi casa —_ contestó cortante — _ahora tu trabajo sera cuidar de Yukina y para eso necesitas vivir aquí_

Ella sabía que necesitaba el trabajo y a pesar de que no estaba muy conforme con vivir en medio de la nada concluyó que sería lo mejor por el momento, tendría un techo y después de los incidentes en su casa le caía de maravilla ademas de tener un salario.

_— Y por qué no vino la pequeña con nosotros? _

_— Estaba dormida, Sebastian la traerá mañana —_ en ese momento se encontraban en el interior de la gran mansión. cuando las luces se encendieron Rin quedó impactada ante la belleza de las pinturas que decoraban la habitación principal.

Sesshomaru intentaba actuar con prudencia, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya por reclamar el cuerpo del la chica como su propiedad, por marcar cada parte de su delicada piel pero más que eso... él tenía la necesidad de gritarle que no era la primera que estaban juntos... desgraciadamente aun no era el momento, tenía que ser ella misma la que se diera cuenta y él estaría ahí cuando eso sucediera.

Durante la madrugada, Sebastian tocó la puerta de la habitación de su señor, tenía que darle una noticia que para nada le agradaría.

_— Hiciste tu trabajo? —_ preguntó a su mayordomo

_— Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, él ya se entero de la existencia de la señorita Rin. El incendio fue provocado, querían eliminarla. _

_— Maldito —_ gritó furioso el perro mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la pared

_— Tenemos que proteger a la señorita Yukina antes de que sepa de ella, desea que le avise a su hermano? _

_— No, por el momento lo tengo controlado. Trae a Yukina temprano... ese miserable de Naraku no logrará que caiga en su juego. _

Con el paso de los siglos y la evolución de la sociedad, Naraku se había convertido en la cabeza del bajo mundo, las principales mafias del globo estaban bajo su poder pero como siempre... no era suficiente.

Los hermanos Taisho habían logrado tener una de las corporaciones que dominaban el mercado mundial y Naraku no descansaría hasta tenerla, pero más allá del poder que tanto ansiaba, la venganza era algo demasiado preciado para él. Aún no olvidaba los sucesos de la era Feudal con la Perla de Shikon, la forma en la que lo humillaron y casi lo destruyeron por completo. No olvidaba la cantidad de años que fue recluido a la oscuridad para regenerarse y a pesar de eso aun no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Rin despertó muy temprano esa mañana, después de mucho pensar esa noche había decidido levantarse con fuerza, recuperarse de aquel golpe que la vida le presentó... no era la primera vez que algo malo le pasaba y siempre había salido adelante, esta vez no tenía que ser diferente.

Al levantarse fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara y prepararse para ese nuevo día, al abrir las cortinas y salir al balcón un escenario alentador se presentó ante sus ojos. El bosque que la noche anterior le había parecido realmente tétrico era totalmente diferente ahora, los rayos de sol atravesaban las copas de los arboles que creaban un fantástico efecto de Caleidoscopio, el canto de las aves contrastaba armoniosamente con la figura de una pequeña niña de cabello largo que jugaba en el jardín con un perro y peculiar gatita de dos colas.

_—Supongo que puedo llegar a disfrutar de eso— _dijo antes de que Yukina se volteara hacia ella y le regalara una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

* * *

Ahhh! Encontré la excusa para que Rin viva en casa de nuestro sexi Youkai *_*

Maldito Naraku! tuve que regresarte de la tumba

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar Reviews

Los quiero


	4. Chapter 4

Chicos! de verdad disculpen la tardanza pero las clases apenas iniciaron y los maestros nos esperaban con cientos de exámenes, no tienen piedad.

Espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia^^ porque la escuela se va a poner peor.

Ahora a lo que vamos, gracias a todos por sus Reviews, favs y esas cosas bonitas que hacen por mi *_* se los agradezco mucho.

Ya saben que las críticas, sugerencias y todo eso es bienvenido siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Puede contener toda clase de errores.

_bla bla bla_: Dialogo

- : Cambio de escena

* * *

_''A veces en el silencio de la noche, todos sus recuerdos le eran devueltos _

_con la plenitud de una canción de infancia..._

_en la soledad _

_nadie escapa de los recuerdos''_

**_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry _**

**De vuelta a ti**

Sesshomaru x Rin

Tres chicos entraron a la sala. La menor de unos 10 años poseía unos ojos negros tan profundos como los de su madre y oscuros como su espeso cabello. En cuanto vio a su prima corrió para encontrarse rápidamente con ella. Ambas se llevaban muy bien, con los años habían aprendido a llevarse como hermanas y se veían cada que tenían oportunidad.

Después de ella, entraros dos muchachos que aparentaban 13 y 16 años, sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban la sabiduría de un anciano que coincidía con sus cabellos plateados pero que al mismo tiempo contrastaban con la vitalidad y la perspicacia de unos niños. Eran altos y tenían un porte envidiable, sus músculos se marcaban a través de las playeras estampadas con bandas de los 80's y la camaradería entre ellos se hacía notar.

_— Chicos, si van a ir al bosque cuidan a las niñas._

_—Vamos! Kagome, déjalos divertirse un rato—_ Dijo InuYasha que iba entrando justo atrás de su esposa._— Sebastian, dónde está Sesshomaru tengo que hablar con él... es muy importante._

_—Se encuentra en su oficina. Señora, el té está listo en el jardín y la joven Rin la espera—_ Kagome asintió y se dirigió a la salida pues quería conversar con su vieja amiga, necesitaba saber cómo había estado.

Las mujeres se encontraron y dieron inicio a una charla que se prolongaría por largo tiempo. Kagome la observaba curiosa, quería saber qué tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron y posiblemente ofertarle a un apuesto demonio como pareja. Los siglos habían pasado y la sacerdotisa seguía amando hacerle de Cupido.

Con un poco de suerte sería ella misma quién se descubriera.

Sesshomaru observaba el jardín donde se encontraba su familia. Yukina se divertía con su prima, corrían de un lado a otro exhibiendo todo tipo de dotes y agilidad digna de su especie, grandes saltos, embestidas y trucos se apreciaban de parte de los herederos de la familia. Esas pequeñas ya habían vivido varios siglos pero con toda la experiencia, madurez y sabiduría seguían disfrutado de los juegos infantiles... junto a los mayores les tocaría ya su tiempo de liderar la empresa.

_— Te tengo malas noticias—_ dijo el menor en cuanto entró a la oficina_— mis hombres coinciden en que Naraku sabe sobre la existencia de Rin_

_— Vamos InuYasha, dime algo que no sepa... _

_— También sabe sobre los chicos—_ respondió aun más serio de lo que estaba_— hace una semana Hiei y Ryoma detectaron su olor en nuestro territorio, intentaron seguir su rastro pero este los llevó hasta la playa y hace un par de días Shura se encontró con Hakudoshi en el bosque y le dejó un mensaje para nosotros... dice que debemos tener cuidado —_ los híbridos se caracterizaban por sus amplias habilidades, especializados en diversas artes podían ofrecer una buena batalla incluso para los esbirros de Naraku.

_— ¡Ese malnacido!_

_— Si se atrevió a pisar nuestras tierras y aun peor! a dejar que lo superamos debemos esperar que ya tenga el poder suficiente como para presentarnos batalla, es tiempo de acabar con él de una vez por todas. Hemos dejado que se encargue de las mafias menores demasiado tiempo.— _el mayor afirmó en silencio_— pero dime Sesshomaru, veo que ya la encontraste, que vas a hacer ahora —_ dijo en un tono mas burlón

_— No te metas InuYasha—_ contestó cortante

_— Pero vamos, llevas observándola desde que entro a trabajar a tu restaurante. Entiendo que lo demás fue una casualidad pero... piensa en Yukina, ella necesita a su mamá_

_— Ella sabe lo que sucede, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto_

_— Tú no sabes lo que sucede, para ti es fácil encerrarte después de trabajar y emborracharte. No es sencillo para un niño ver a su madre irse... más de una vez, ponte en su lugar por un momento_

_— Basta InuYasha! se lo que hago conmigo y con mi hija, no tienes que interferir—_ dijo finalizando la conversación

_— Sólo intentaba ayudar —_ dijo intentando suavizar la situación_ — sabía que no debía hacerle caso a Kagome —_ refunfuñó

Esa tarde los primos de Yukina habían logrado convencerla de irse con ellos dejando a la pareja sola en medio del bosque. Rin ya llevaba mas de 3 meses trabajando con la familia y al parecer la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru la iba atrayendo cada vez mas, aunque siempre haciendo lo posible por mantenerse en pie ante las constantes miradas de su jefe.

Rin se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando al vacío, el recuerdo de su hogar en llamas aun le causaba mucho dolor... todo su esfuerzo se volvió nada, días de trabajo duro reducidos a cenizas pero algo más afligía su corazón.

El atardecer se hacía presente mientras un nudo se iba formando en la garganta de la joven, lentamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las piernas se aflojaban con cada una de las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, era cierto que ese lugar no le desagradaba y que todos se portaban muy bien con ella pero sólo era una empleada mas, la nana de Yukina y... no, era demasiado pensar en Sesshomaru como algo más que su jefe. Seguramente lo único que él sentía por ella era lástima y que todo ese tiempo había malinterpretado las miradas melancólicas que le regalaba, quién era ella para alguien tan importante como él.

Su corazón se estrujó por la impotencia y sus piernas cedieron, se fue deslizando cuando don brazos fuertes evitaron que sus rodillas llegaran al suelo, Era Sesshomaru que había salido de la nada... sus miradas se cruzaron, cada vez que se veían a los ojos... era como si estuvieran solos en el límite del mundo.

_—Ses.. Sesshomaru de dónde sal... —_ Dijo asombrada por la aparición de una luna menguante pero fue interrumpida cuando unos suaves labios la tomaron por sorpresa sacándola de su ser, la lógica le decía que no era correcto, que no debía y por un momento intentó empujar a la bestia pero solo consiguió que se pegara más a ella. La tenía contra la pared y el beso se volvió mar enérgico por parte de su captor entonces... cedió al deseo.

Sesshomaru rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su amada y estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando fueron interrumpidos por Hiei que se acercaba a la casa rápidamente. Sesshomaru saltó del balcón para encontrarse con el chico en el jardín, sabía que no le esperaban buenas noticias.

_— Las tienen, Naraku se llevó a Shura y Yukina... debimos eliminar a esa basura hace mucho. — _El gran Youkai se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras, una furia indescriptible lo invadió y Rin que observaba desde lo alto vio cómo el hombre con el que había estado hace apenas unos minutos se transformaba en algo muy parecido a un perro

_—Lleva a Rin con tu madre —_ La bestia entró a la casa rápidamente, cuando salió llevaba una espada y desapareció frente a los ojos de Rin como un rayo de luz.

_— Rin, tenemos que irnos... te explicaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. _

Rinestaba helada, la imagen de Sesshomaru convirtiéndose la impresionó mucho pero más allá de eso... pensar en Yukina. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar rápidamente. Desde cuándo lloraba por una niña que apenas conocía, por qué sentía ese inmenso dolor en su corazón. Rin intentaba aclarar su mente cuando Hiei se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en su rostro como para limpiarle las lágrimas, después de eso calló desmallada.

* * *

Waaa! Maldito Naraku! vuelve a interrumpir

Ya sé que estuvo cortito (perdónenme)

Espero haya sido de su agrado, si fue así dejen Review y si no... también pero no sean crueles.

Tengo un par de One-shot lemon, los invito a verlos^^

Gracias por leer, espero verlos por estos lares en el siguiente cap.


End file.
